Unseen
by Violet Granger 4
Summary: Sequel to Violet Alone. Violet comes back as a ghost and devotes her afterlife to getting revenge on Olaf and saving her siblings. Dark.
1. Default Chapter

Chapter 1 

Duncan woke with a start, sweating like mad.

"What's wrong, Duncan?" Asked a drowsy Isadora, blinking up at him.

"Had…a…dream," he replied breathlessly, "Violet…dead."

"You know that is not true, though," said Isadora, "go back to sleep, Duncan."

"No." He replied, getting up. He walked down the path, not looking back.

He heard running footsteps and a breathless Isadora arrived beside him.

"Where are you going?" She asked concernedly.

"I have to find Violet, know that she is alive.'

"She is."

"Do you know that?"

Isadora stopped. She didn't, but she didn't like seeing her brother so upset. Knowing Olaf, Violet could be dead.

"I'll go with you," she replied.

"No, you won't, you need to stay with Klaus and Sunny." He replied, quickening his pace.

"You're not the elder sibling, you can't tell me what to do, you know me better than that." Replied Isadora softly.

"Yes," he admitted, "you have grown, Izzy, come on."

Violet's body was dragged half-heartedly into a freshly dug pit and was covered partly.

Olaf watched from a beach chair, sipping wine.

"What a beautiful day!" Crowed Olaf. "The sun is shining, the birds are singing, and the eldest Baudelaire is dead!"

_I'M NOT DEAD._

"Oh, yes, dear," said Esme Squalor cheerily, "killing helpless orphans is so in."

_I'M NOT DEAD._

The two villains were so distracted in their gloating, that that they didn't notice the specter in the form of a 14-year-old girl sitting on the roof and frowning at the couple.

"_I AM NOT DEAD." _She whispered her voice was hoarse. But somewhere in her heart she knew it was true.


	2. Shiver

Chapter 2 

Violet knew she was dead because that morning she woke lying in a dried puddle of blood.

When she had recuperated, she got up and walked to a mirror and was shocked by what she saw.

A transparent version of herself stood in front of the mirror. There was a small dent in the side of her head from where she had landed, and bloodstains covered her dress, face, and splotched her hair.

Silvery tears filled her eyes and she floated up on the roof to watch her own burial.

When she saw Esme and Olaf walk back into the house, she decided to follow.

She glided in front of their faces and waved her hand. There was no reaction from either villain.

_Hmmm…I can't be seen; perhaps I can use this to my advantage,_ Violet thought.

"Esme," Violet whispered anxiously.

Esme jumped and looked around wildly, "What was that?" She asked fearfully.

Violet smiled mischievously.

"Esme…" Violet said in her best "ghostly moan."

_"_What?" Said Esme, "What do you want from me?"

"It's me, Violet," Violet replied, "I have come back from the dead to haunt you after what you have done!"

"But I didn't kill you!" Cried Esme, and by this time, Olaf was staring curiously, "Olaf did!"

"But you watched me die, didn't you?" Violet asked, this time her voice had an angry tone.

"Yes!" Cried Esme, collapsing in tears.

Violet touched her shoulder and she shuddered violently. "So cold…" Esme said, "Just so cold…"

Violet moved on to Olaf. "All Esme says is not madness," She said mysteriously, "I'm Violet, and I've come back."

Violet touched him on the shoulder as well and he shivered just like Esme.

Her work being done, Violet glided up the steps. Suddenly she remembered Duncan.

_What will I say to him? _Violet asked herself, and she predicted their meeting.

_She would call his name and he would wake. "Duncan, it's me, Violet," she would say softly._

_"Violet? Where are you?" He would reply looking around._

_She would dare to utter that she was dead, and Duncan wouldn't believe her, but then the truth would sink in._

_They would both start to cry and Violet would hug him, then he would shiver. "What are you doing?" He would ask._

_"I'm hugging you," she would reply sadly._

"And I always will be," said Violet in reality. Tears leaked down her face.


	3. Finding the Quagmires

Chapter 3 

That night Violet floated around the house sadly and kept all the residents awake with her loud sobs.

Occasionally one of the villains would wake fearfully and waste an hour of sleep talking to the air, saying things like, "Who's there?" And "What do you want?"

At midnight she suddenly realized that she wanted to leave the house.

She glided through the roof, then gracefully soared over the trees and listened for her siblings' voices.

Instead of hearing Klaus or Sunny, though, she heard another familiar voice.

"Duncan…" she muttered, then dove downwards until he was visible.

She walked beside him then decided to tell him the truth.

"Duncan," she said softly, "it's me, Violet. Don't be afraid, but I'm dead."

Duncan's ears perked when he heard Violet's voice, but he chuckled when she said that she was dead.

"Come out, Violet, I know you're not dead." Said Duncan heartily, happy to hear Violet again.

"Can I prove to you that I'm dead?" She asked nervously.

"Whatever," said Duncan, laughing as if it were all a joke.

"I'm going to lift this stone and it will hang in midair," announced Violet, as if she were a magician.

She picked it up easily and Duncan gasped in awe.

"How are you doing that?" He asked incredulously.

"I told you already, I'm dead." Said Violet strenuously.

A long period of silence followed, then the realization, then the tears.

"Oh, Violet, how?" Asked Duncan miserably, and Violet retold her death.

"Show me," said Duncan darkly, after Violet finished her tale.

"Show you what?" Asked Violet.

"Where you died."

**A/N: Short, I know. REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW!**


	4. Deceased & Duncan

**Ozma914: Violet's death is the ultimate unfortunate event that is why I added it.** **UnfortunatePrincess: Why were you mad at Violet Alone's ending?**   
**Hollyg20: I like to hear that. Goosebumps are exactly what I was going for.**

**UnfortunatePrincess: How was I rushing it?**

**Mrs. Snicket: It's nice to hear from satisfied readers.**

Chapter 3 

Violet stared blankly ahead as she walked. Duncan followed noiselessly behind her, though he occasionally asked her where she was, and she would perform her floating rock trick again.

When they finally arrived at Olaf's ominous home, Violet swung the door open, and could sense Duncan quivering behind her. That was when she realized how strange it all must have felt for him.

She strode in and stood erectly upon the stain on wooden floor where she had met her doom.

Duncan walked into her, but realized (with a fierce shudder) where Violet was and stopped.

"Here," murmured Violet in a monotone. She watched as he stared solemnly at the tarnished floor and wept.

She patted him, but with a tremble, he pulled away.

"Gone," he said softly, barely audible though the room was in complete silence.

"No, not really," said Violet, her voice growing more confident, "I'm right here, and I'm in good health, well, as good of health as a dead girl can be in."

Duncan turned away.

"No," he said in a whisper, "don't you get it? You're gone. Dead. Deceased. Lifeless. Sooner or later, you are going to fade away."

Violet suddenly grew angry.

"So it doesn't matter?" She asked, "Can't I be with you now, until I fade away?"

There was silence, but it was broken by a wheezy voice.

"Who are you talking to, Orphan?" Came the voice of Violet's murderer, Count Olaf.

**A/N: Sorry, I'm late. I changed my name and all that, from BaudelaireobsesserVFD to Violet Fowl Baudelaire II, for the information of all dedicated readers.**


End file.
